


A Shattered Dream

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Real Person Fiction, TVXQ!
Genre: Dreams, KPop, M/M, RPF, Theme #29; the sound of waves, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a short lived dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shattered Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It was my very first TVXQ fanfiction. I wrote it in 2005 - I can’t believe it! Since then I was writing a lot of JaeChun fanfiction. I miss this fandom. It still occupies a special place in my heart.  
> Written for 30_kisses LJ community. Theme #29; the sound of waves.

Jaejoong was smiling.  
  
He could hear the sounds of the waves rocking in the distance. The air smelled faintly of the sea. Gentle breeze tangled its invisible fingers into his hair, playing with the dark strands. Leaves rustled, the trees singing their summer song. The time seemed to have frozen. He felt happy, content, just being in that moment.  
  
The bedsheets felt crisp and cool under his fingers and smelled of the sun. Their whiteness contrasted dramatically with a tanned body of his lover. With a slight smile, Jaejoong watched him sleep. Gently he traced his fingers over Yoochun's back, touched his tousled hair. Leaning down he kissed the bare skin, trying to remember how it was to touch him; he breathed in deeply, trying to remember his smell. He pressed his forehead to his lover’s back, his arms circling around sleeping Yoochun. Listening to his steady breathing he tried to commemorate this moment in his mind forever.  
  
He closed his eyes, desperately wishing that he wouldn't have to open them again.  
  
"Now open your eyes."  
  
And he had to obey. Opening his eyes he was blinded, but not by the warm sun, but by the harsh beaming lights of the set. Reluctantly he rose up on the bed.  
  
"Cut!" said the director. He nodded approvingly, “It was good.”  
  
Jaejoong sighed.  
  
He didn’t care, how good the video was going to be. Because there was no warm body next to his, no soft texture of the skin under his fingers, no soft breathing. The only real thing was the never ending sound of waves.  
  
  
Written: 15 March 2005  
Revised: 21 August 2012


End file.
